Le miroir des Âmes
by Miori
Summary: De l'Arcade revient Sirius... Mais des liens se tissent, et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire... yaoi SPOILER tome 5
1. Prologue

Titre : Le miroir des Ames

Auteur : Miori

Base :Harry Potter 

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi.

Genre : Yaoi, sérieux…

Couples : Y aura Drago/Harry, Sirius/Rogue et après… 

Notes : Hello ! Je pensais ne faire qu'une fic d'Harry Potter, et bien en voilà une deuxième ! Cette fic m'est venue tout de suite après avoir refermé le tome 5. Il était d'ailleurs génialissime pas vrai ? C'est mon préféré ! Bref, voici une fic qui commence le soir même où Harry rentre de Poudlard. Je vous laisse donc avec ce court prologue !

Le miroir des Âmes

Prologue

La voiture se gara en silence devant la maison des Dursley. Harry sursauta presque quand son oncle ouvrit violemment le coffre d'où il retira la lourde valise de son neveu. Clignant des yeux, Harry sortit lentement de la voiture, et regarda sa tante entraînant son Dudley si précieux à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis, suivant son oncle, il prit la cage d'Hedwige et se dirigea vers son " cher " foyer. 

Il monta une à une les marches, fixant obstinément le plancher, et entra dans sa chambre. Il n'entendit pas les bougonnements de son oncle, qui après avoir déposé sa valise sur le lit, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Harry resta quelques instants immobiles au centre de la pièce, le regard dans le vague. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur son bureau, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La lune brillait tristement ce soir. Sa vue se brouillait. Il devait avoir sommeil. Oui, car après tout, depuis ce fameux soir, il n'avait guère eu le temps de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-il des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les retenir ? Ôtant ses lunettes, il se frotta les yeux. Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il s'affaissait sur le sol. Il avait mal, il se sentait si seul…

__

" SIRIUS ! ! ! "

Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait rien entendre. 

__

" Il ne reviendra pas… "

" Taisez-vous ! ", hurla Harry en s'agenouillant.

__

" C'est fini pour lui… "

" Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Taisez-vous ! "

__

" Il est mort, Potter ! "

" Taisez-vous ! ! ! s'écria-t-il en se roulant en boule sur le parquet. Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi… "

}_____{

Drago Malefoy entra en silence dans le grand salon. Sa mère assise auprès du feu ne se retourna même pas. Il s'approcha lentement du fauteuil où elle se trouvait assise et contempla un moment les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée. Le rouge, l'or… Comme il haïssait ces couleurs. Il se mordit la lèvre. Harry Potter. C'était sa faute ! Sa faute si son père avait été fait prisonnier comme un malfrat. Il le paierait ! Il faudrait qu'il paye un jour ! Il montrerait alors à ce type de quoi il était capable ! Il sentit tout à coup un regard se posait sur lui. Sa mère le dévisageait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. 

"Oui, mère ?

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-… l'année est terminée, mère, hésita le jeune homme en remarquant une étrange lueur dans son regard.

-Ah… déjà… 

-Tu…

-Il est tard, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui…

-Je devrais aller me coucher… Mais Lucius n'est toujours pas rentré…

-Mère, tu sais bien que…

-Ne crie pas. Il est en retard. C'est sûrement _lui_ qui l'a retenu, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un petit rire.

-Je vais me retirer.

-Oui… Oui tu fais bien… Oh, dis-moi… rappelle-moi… Comment t'appelles-tu ? "

}_____{

Il étouffa un cri en plongeant son avant-bras dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta d'écarter cette horrible sensation de douleur. Il regarda son bras. La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait plus présente que jamais. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, puis retira sa main. Lui faudrait-il garder cette marque pour l'éternité ?

Il essuya son front couvert de sueur et s'assit devant son bureau. De nouveau ses pensées s'égarèrent. Il y a peu de temps, il s'était trouvé là, à la même place, condamné à attendre, inlassablement, que le dénouement se fasse. Il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce durant cette si longue nuit pendant laquelle Harry Potter et l'Ordre avaient combattu. Mais malgré la distance, il avait su quand _il _était apparu au département des Mystères. Il avait senti _son _excitation en la présence de Potter. Et il avait ressenti _sa _colère, _sa_ peur, _sa_ rage face à Dumbledore, mais aussi, _sa_ cruelle satisfaction quand il avait appris la mort de Sirius Black.

Et lui ? qu'avait-il pu ressentir en apprenant la mort de Black ? Il était mort. Lupin l'avait vu tomber. Passer à travers le voile. Et Potter…

Une nouvelle vague de douleur cuisante envahit à nouveau son avant-bras. Sirius était mort. Combien de fois l'avait-il souhaité ? Probablement des centaines. Alors que pouvait bien signifier cet étau qui semblait se resserrait sur sa poitrine en feu ?

A suivre…

Euh… Un commentaire ? ^__^ ;; En tout cas, je vous dis à bientôt !

Miori 


	2. Du plus profond de l'Arcade

Titre : Le miroir des Ames

Auteur : Miori

Base :Harry Potter 

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi.

Genre : Yaoi, sérieux…

Couples : Y aura Sirius/Rogue et après… je vous laisse en attente…

Attention Spoiler ! ! ! ! Donc si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, arrêtez-vous !

Notes : Voilà, je vous envoie le premier chapitre ! cette fois, il est plus long ! J'admets que le prologue était très court…

Merci à Lyly, Loumiolla, et à TiTeSeVie !

Clau, comme tu vois je n'ai pas été trop longue !

Et Caroline Black, je te remercie, j'avais complètement oublié les Spoilers !

A bientôt Miori. 

Du plus profond de l'Arcade.

" Maître, je vous demande pardon ! "

Un éclair lumineux toucha Bellatrix en pleine poitrine, la repoussant brutalement sur le sol de pierre. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur qui ne parut pas adoucir le visage glacial de Lord Voldemort. Elle tenta de se redresser mais retomba à terre, sa cheville repliée sous elle d'une manière étrange.

" J'ai fait de mon mieux pour récupérer la prophétie. Mais, Lucius…

-Nous parlerons de Lucius Malefoy plus tard, rétorqua sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mon Seigneur !

-Tu m'as rendu tant de services. Mais cette erreur va te couter cher ! " Il leva lentement sa baguette en direction de la femme dont les yeux s'aggrandirent de terreur. 

" Non ! ! ! Pitié ! Je me serai emparée de la Prophétie si les Aurors n'avaient débarqué… " Voldemort suspendit son geste.

" Nous ne nous attendions pas à leur arrivée ! reprit Bellatrix en reprenant espoir. Ils étaient tous là ! Maugrey, Lupin et… Sirius Black ! Je l'ai tué, Maître ! Je l'ai tué pour vous ! ! !

-… Ce qui m'importait, c'était la Prophétie. Sache que sans elle, tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance d'une possible menace ! De ta bêtise peut découler ma perte ! ! jeta avec colère Voldemort, les yeux flamboyants. Et je me serai réjoui de m'occuper de Black. 

-Maître, je… "

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Voldemort eut une mine agacée puis, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette.

La lourde porte de chêne d'ouvrit, et Queudver entra, le front en sueur. 

" Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Voldemort en lançant un regard meurtrier à son serviteur.

-Je… je venais vous avertir que, que je m'étais occupé de la femme de Lucius Malefoy.

-Bien.

-Mais pour son fils…

-Laisse. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit sèchement le Seigneur des ténèbres en posant ses yeux perçants sur Bellatrix. Et au sujet de l'Arcade ?

-Nous l'avons récupérée. Malefoy avait bien fait son travail, bredouilla Queudver, son regard allant de la mangemort à son maître.

-Parfait. Vois-tu Bellatrix… Tu m'as profondément déçu. Certes tu m'avais débarassé de ces stupides Londubat, mais pour ce qui est du reste… Il semble que les Détraqueurs t'aient quelque peu affaiblie.

-Maître…

-Pourtant je crois que tu vas m'être utile, puisqu'à cause de sottise, j'ai dû modifier mes plans, continua Voldemort un sourire perfide. C'est si étrange de penser, que ta vie m'importe désormais beaucoup moins que celle de Sirius Black. "

@@@

Remus Lupin entra dans la chambre qui servait de box à l'hyppogriffe. Buck renifla son odeur puis détourna son attention de son visiteur. Remus marcha sur la paille qui recouvrait la pièce sombre et s'installa sur une chaise près de l'animal. Il resta assis en silence, les yeux dans le vague. 

Cela faisait quelques jours seulement depuis… depuis que Sirius avait disparu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ni le loisir d'y penser, à cause de tous les évènements, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, assis à l'endroit même où Sirius avait passé tant de jours enfermé dans sa solitude, il se rendait compte combien il avait de la peine. Il se sentait fatigué. Les autres membres de l'Ordre avait été attristé par la disparition de Sirius, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Seul le jeune Harry pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Et il se demandait bien comment Rogue avait réagi. Mais après tout, sûrement avait-il été secrètement heureux de la mort de son " ennemi ". En y réfléchissant, Remus savait pertinemment que Rogue avait enduré de nombreux tourments à cause de Sirius et de James… Beaucoup plus qu'il ne lui avait semblé à l'époque. 

A ces souvenirs, Lupin sourit. Ils étaient si heureux " à l'époque ". Où était passée leur insouciance, leur joie de vivre ? Qui auraient pû prévoir que les choses évolueraient ainsi… Queudver, Patmol, Cornedrue et lui-même… Les Maraudeurs… 

Un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée le fit sursauter. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'un membre de l'Ordre devait passer ici, dans la vieille demeure des Black. Il attendit, et perçut des pas qui montaient à l'étage même où il se trouvait. Et lentement, il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une silhouette familière qui ne put cacher sa stupeur en le voyant ici. 

" Lupin ? s'étonna Rogue avant de reprendre un masque impassible.

-Severus, dit Remus en regardant Rogue sur le seuil de la pièce, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait rester ou redescendre en vitesse.

-… Je voulais… enfin je pensais juste…

-Qu'il n'y aurait personne ?

-Oui, répondit Rogue en fixant obstinément le mur. 

-Moi. Comme tu vois, je suis le seul à me trouver ici, alors que tout le monde fête la capture des Mangemorts…

-Je n'aime pas les festivités de ce type. Comme si la bataille s'achevait déjà, répliqua Rogue d'un air méprisant.

-Moi, avant j'y aurais sûrement été… commenta Lupin en souriant tristement. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves ? Autrefois, nous étions un groupe solidaire, uni. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que ce bon Remus Lupin. " Rogue observa du coin de l'œil son ex-camarade. Il avait rêvé de voir Lupin avec un air aussi triste, quand lui même subissait les tours de James et Sirius. Et pourtant, maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à lancer une quelconque réplique, qui aurait fait sentir à Lupin combien lui, Rogue, avait souffert. Et s'il était venu ici, c'était dans le but de réfléchir, de trouver un peu de solitude, pour penser… à Sirius. 

Mais tout était si confus… il avait si chaud. Son bras commençait à lui lancer terriblement. 

" Rogue ? ", dit Remus en remarquant le malaise dont semblait être victime Severus.

La tête lui tournait. Titubant, il chercha un appui mais sa main ne trouva que du vide, et il bascula en avant. 

@@@

Harry retourna pour la dixième fois son steak tartare, ignorant volontairement la lueur de reproche de la Tante Pétunia. L'oncle Dursley jeta un regard furibond à ce neveu qui ne s'en émut pas pour autant, tandis que Duldey considérait avec envie le morceau de viande dont il avait été cruellement privé, du fait de son nouveau régime made in Pétunia pour son Dudlynouchet.

" A l'avenir, même si je t'ai autorisé à recevoir ces satanés hibous, je te serai reconnaissant de leur apprendre à déposer leurs… leurs besoins dehors ! rugit l'oncle Vernon.

-Moui, répondit Harry relativement peu intéressé par les propos assez répétitifs de son tuteur.

-Je suis assez généreux de t'offrir un foyer et de t'octroyer une certaine liberté, alors montre toi un tant soit peu reconnaissant. " Cette réflexion arracha un vague sourire à Harry. Sans l'intervantion de Mr Wesley, de Maufrey Fol-œil, et de Lupin, la " générosité " de son oncle aurait été plus qu'une utopie. 

" Aussi j'aprécierais que tu manges ce steak, et ce en vitesse ! conclut l'oncle Vernon.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, rétorqua Harry. 

-Je m'en fiche. Et Pétunia à l'avenir, fais-moi le plaisir de diminuer les rations pour ce jeune entêté.

-Moi j'ai faim, grommela Dudley qui avait englouti sa part de ratatouilles à la vitesse grand V, malgré la répugnance qu'il avait pour ce plat. 

-Mon chéri, tu sais que tu es au régime ", lui rappela la Tante Pétunia en déposant devant lui, un yaourt allégé 0% matière grasse. La grimace comique de son cousin fit sourire harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup le moral. Il s'était réveillé plein de courbatures, faute d'avoir dormi à même le sol. Et ces rêves s'étaient à nouveau transformés en cauchemars… sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas que Cedric qui tombait à côté de lui, mais également, Sirius…

Il eut soudain un sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait tout le front, et il se pencha violemment en arrière, étouffant un cri, et renversant en même temps la table de la cuisine, sous les yeux médusés de la Tante Pétunia, révulsés de Dudly, et furibonds de l'Oncle Vernon.

@@@

Au centre de la pièce, trônait l'Arcade. Le voile noir paraissait animé par une brise invisible. Les quelques Mangemorts présents qui n'avaient pas été faits prisonniers lors de cette fameuse nuit, faisaient cercle autour d'elle. Queudver frissonna en entendant le hurlement strident de Bellatrix maintenue par deux Mangemorts. 

" Maître ! ! Non, pitié ! ! !

-Il suffit. Tu me fatigues.

-Non, pitié ! Je vous en prie !

-Tu m'as juré fidélité, alors honore ton serment, répliqua Lord Voldemort en jetant un regard dédaigneux et sournois à la femme qui ne cessait de se débattre.

-Non ! 

-J'ai cru de plus comprendre que toi et ton cousin étiez en assez mauvais terme depuis très longtemps? Quelle meilleure preuve d'amitié que de lui offrir ta vie ? Les liens du sang et l'amitié… N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Queudver ? , suçurra Voldemort d'un air cruel. 

-Oui… Maître, lâcha avec peine Pettigrow. 

-Bien. Allez-y ! " ordonna sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Les deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent alors de l'Arcade, et gravirent les marches, entraînant avec eux, une Bellatrix épouvantée. Puis dans un cri déchirant, ils l'y précipitèrent, et elle disparut derrière le voile. La voix sifflante de Volemort s'éleva, résonnant à travers toute la pièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait la formule du rituel, une étrange lumière bleuté semblait émané du voile. Les Mangemorts ne détachaient pas leurs yeux de l'Arcade où venait de disparaître Bellatrix, et Queudver sentit que leur Maître parvenait à ses fins.

"…Sacrificatum ter Néora ! Sirius Black ! "

La lueur bleu s'intensifia brusquement, contraignant tous les Mangemorts à fermer les yeux et à détourner le regard. Malgré tout, Queudver entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui roule à terre, et lorsqu'il vit distinctement la forme noir qui reposait aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, il réprima un cri. 

Inconscient, le corps de Sirius Black reposait sur les dalles de pierre. La stupeur de Queudver augmenta quand il s'aperçut que sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Il posa alors son regard sur le Maître des Ténèbres, dont le rictus et les yeux de serpent fixaient avec délectation Sirius.

@@@

Au même instant, Lupin se penchait sur Rogue évanoui, et les Dursley considéraient avec effroi Harry, frémissant, étendu sur le sol de la cuisine. 

A suivre…


	3. Pénible affrontement

Titre : Le miroir des Ames

Auteur : Miori

Base :Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à notre auteur préférée J.K.R.

Genre : Sérieux, et yaoi qui vient tout doucement…

Couples : Y aura Sirius/Rogue et après… je vous laisse en attente…

Attention Spoiler ! ! ! ! Donc si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, arrêtez-vous !

Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord avec un peu retard JOYEUX NOËL ! Et avec un peu d'avance BONNE ANNEE ! Espérons qu'elle nous apporte vite le troisième film qui s'annonce formidable !

Donc voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai essayé de bien retranscrire la scène que j'imaginais depuis longtemps… D'avance désolée pour les fans de Sirius… Mais promis, le prochain ou les suivants lui donneront un meilleur rôle… Vous allez le voir, plus tard, mais j'adore Rogue ! Et une dernière chose : j'ai introduit Drago dans le prologue, et il apparaîtra bien dans cette fic.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Remerciements (oui c'est important) : 

~Alexiel, Cynore et Océane : Merci, j'espère que la fic sera à la hauteur !

~Kuroi inu : Non non Queudver n'est pas mort du tout ! Il a juste reçu une main d'argent de Voldemord pour remplacer celle qu'il a sacrifié à son maître. D'ailleurs, on peut penser que Queudver aura un rôle important à jouer à l'avenir…

~Miaka : oui oui, il y en aura… il y a déjà des indices dans ce chapitre…

~Sheikana : Ouh là… J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas contente après ce chapitre…

~Cuivre : Moi aussi, j'ai été triste. Espérons qu'elle nous le fasse revenir. Il mérite d'être présent (et vivant) dans plus de 3 tomes ! 

~TiteSevie : Tu sais dans ce chapitre là, je voulais arrêter juste avant que Rogue ne… Enfin tu verras ! Merci encore ! 

~Vana : Mercii beaucoup !! J'ai lu ta fic (d'ailleurs je vous la conseille !) et j'attends la suite ! Bisous !

@@@

Pénible affrontement

" Ca faisait longtemps, Sirius. "

La voix sifflante de Lord Voldemord résonna à travers toute la pièce. Tous les mangemorts restaient pétrifiés sur place, attendant les ordres de leur maître. Juste derrière ce dernier, se tenait Pettigrow, qui avait du mal à retenir les tremblements qui habitaient son corps. Son regard allait de Voldemord à l'homme étendu sur le sol, inconscient mais en vie. Pour combien de temps encore… Les doigts noueux de sa main d'argent jouaient nerveusement avec les pans de sa robe de sorcier, puis soudain se crispèrent en entendant l'ordre de son seigneur.

"Attachez-le. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. "

@@@

__

…Vivant ?

…Grâce à moi

Allégeance

Non, jamais !

Mort

Vengeance…

Ceux qui me tournent le dos…

Je te tuerai !

Je vous ferai donc vous agenouiller devant moi, toi et Severus !

Je tuerai ce garçon !

@@@

Le soleil se voilait peu à peu à l'horizon. Square Grimmaud, L'obscurité gagnait rapidement les lieux si lugubres. Remus Lupin regardait le jour disparaître depuis la chambre où Sirius avait installé Buck, assis sur une chaise près d'un lit sur lequel reposait Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de transpirer et de délirer depuis que la veille, il s'était soudainement évanoui. Lupin soupira et remarqua alors que Rogue semblait enfin reprendre connaissance. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement ses yeux noirs et se redressa brusquement en voyant Lupin si près de lui.

" Tu te sens mieux, Severus ? s'enquit Lupin l'air soucieux.

-… Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as vacillé et tu t'es évanoui sur le sol. Tu es resté inconscient pendant toute la nuit et toute la journée. " 

Rogue regarda alors étrangement l'ancien professeur.

"Quoi donc ? " interrogea Lupin en voyant le visage pâle de son ancien camarade se tournait vers lui. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Rogue. Les voix… résonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait. Il l'avait vu. Il les avait vus. D'un geste nerveux, il retroussa sa manche et observa la marque de Voldemord, dont les contours se dessinaient distinctement sur sa peau. 

"Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Lupin, son regard allant de la marque à Rogue.

-Il a usé de sortilèges interdits.

-Lesquels ? Pourquoi ? " Rogue ne répondit pas. 

Au grand désarroi de Lupin, il se leva subitement, et posa une main sur son front, tentant d'écarter les vertiges et maux de têtes qui l'assaillaient. 

" Nous devons partir. Avant que ce stupide gamin ne commette une énième imprudence !

-Harry ? Mais que veux-tu dire ? questionna Lupin tout à coup très attentif. 

-Plus tard. Vite, il faut y aller ! "

@@@

Harry se frotta douloureusement les yeux, et se massa sa cicatrice, geste qui était pratiquement devenu un automatisme. Son esprit était brumeux, et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Soudain, le rêve, non la vision, qui lui était apparue lui revint en mémoire. Il l'avait vu ! Lui, Sirius ! Vivant ! Mais il avait aussi senti _sa_ présence… à _lui_. Sirius était en danger… Il se leva d'un bond de son lit, où courageusement, l'oncle Vernon avait dû l'y jeter, et consulta sa montre. Il était près de 7 heures du soir… Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il se précipita hors de la pièce et s'élança vers les escaliers. A peine arrivé en bas, il ne prêta aucune attention à la réaction effarée de son oncle et de sa chère famille, et bondit vers la porte d'entrée. Il faisait presque nuit dehors, mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry qui se mit à courir dans l'avenue déserte. Il ne savait même pas où aller, ni que faire. Il était juste conscient d'une chose : Sirius vivait et il était menacé. Rien d'autre n'importait. 

Arrivé dans une autre ruelle, il ralentit l'allure. Ne se trompait-il pas ? Peut être que la meilleure chose à faire était de prévenir Dumbledore… Oui, mais comment ? Envoyer Hedwige ? Non, le temps qu'elle arrive, il serait trop tard. Sans doute, était-ce même déjà le cas. Balayant cette idée de son esprit, il continua d'avancer. Appeler Hermione ? Elle, elle saurait quoi faire…Ou bien Ro…

Un bruit le sortit de ses réflexions. Il leva la tête et chercha du regard d'où il avait pu provenir. Le quartier était plongé dans le noir et le silence seules les lumières des fenêtres éclairaient un tant soit peu la ruelle. Après quelques instants passés à scruter les alentours, Harry haussa les épaules. Ce devait être le fruit de son imagination. Repensant à Sirius, il pivota et repartit en courant vers la maison des Dursley. Il devait se dépêcher d'appeler Hermione par le téléphone moldu au plus vite. 

Il arrivait au coin de Privet Drive, quand il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il n'avait pas rêvé. Bien au contraire… Il se retourna lentement. Ce bruit léger… Aucun de doute, c'était celui des pattes d'un chien trottinant sur la route. Harry fixa avec une attention soutenue cette fois-ci les alentours, tout en essayant de se raisonner. Il y avait probablement beaucoup de chiens errants ou non dans ce quartier. Quand bien même, peut être était-ce un autre animal… Et pourtant… 

Le bruit se répéta. Harry tressaillit en distinguant dans la pénombre, deux yeux scintillants. Ces yeux, les mêmes qu'il avait vus, il y a de cela 3 ans, lorsque pour la première fois, il avait rencontré…

" Sirius ? "

Le nom lui échappa. Le chien noir s'avançait toujours, et Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, alors que peu à peu, l'animal prenait une forme humaine.

" Sirius… " répéta le jeune homme en voyant devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres de distance, l'homme qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Les cheveux noirs mi-long, les yeux profonds… C'était pourtant bien lui. Harry sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Sa joie grandissait, emplissant son cœur, et aveuglant sa lucidité…

@@@

" Quelle mauvaise graine ! Sortir comme ça, sans même demander la permission ! Je croyais qu'il était souffrant ! Il a joué la comédie, oui ! Il va en entendre parler ! Oui monsieur ! s'empourpra l'oncle Vernon en buvant d'un trait son verre de cognac. 

-Allons, Vernon, calme-toi, lui recommanda la Tante Pétunia de la cuisine, où elle préparait une tarte aux potirons. Profite de ton dimanche, et oublie cet enfant. Tu sais bien qui viendra sinon…., termina-t-elle dans un murmure. 

-…hum, oui… Tu as raison… oui… Pas de sorcier en plus chez moi ! " conclut le " brave " homme.

Dudley assis devant la télé, au côté de son père, hocha mentalement la tête. Après tout, le gros garçon potelé aux yeux porcins n'avait guère envie de se retrouver avec une queue de cochon, ou de se faire agresser par une espèce de sombre créature sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur ! Après tout, c'était lui qui avait souffert le plus dans cette histoire de sorcier ! Il en était là de ses grandes et profondes réflexions quand un cri hystérique précédé d'un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles en forme de choux. Immédiatement, l'Oncle Vernon se rua dans la cuisine, un fusil à la main, tandis que le grand chef de bande Dudley le magnifique, posait précipitamment les mains sur son derrière. 

" Pétunia, tu… ", commença Vernon en arrivant sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il suspendit sa phrase en apercevant les deux hommes debout devant une tante Pétunia, qui ne pouvait être plus crispée.

" Où est Harry ? interrogea Lupin d'une voix inquiète en regardant autour de lui. 

-Mais… Mais ! ! ! balbutia l'oncle Vernon que Rogue bouscula sans ménagement pour sortir de la cuisine. 

-Où est-il ? reprit Lupin d'une voix tendue, adressant un regard anxieux à la tante Pétunia, qui ne cessait d'agiter les mains devant elle.

-Je…je… 

-S'il vous plaît ! insista le pauvre Lupin tandis que Rogue après avoir étouffé un reniflement de mépris en remarquant Dudley, caché ou du moins derrière un pot de fleurs, commençait à monter à l'étage.

-Il… Il est sorti, lâcha finalement l'oncle Vernon les joues écarlates sous le coup de la stupeur, colère et surtout, de la frayeur. Sorti, oui, il y a quelques minutes… "

A ces mots, Lupin tressaillit, et s'élança vers la sortie, suivant Rogue qui déjà, s'élançait hors de la maison. 

@@@

" Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir. ", lança Sirius, en émettant un vague sourire. 

-Sirius… ", murmura Harry, qui avança vers son parrain. Il avait du mal à le croire. Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu espoir à son for intérieur. Jamais.

" Sirius, mais comment…, demanda Harry alors que l'ancien Maraudeur posait ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul. 

-Ce n'est pas important. Tu m'as manqué, Harry ", dit lentement Sirius , d'une voix étrange.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était conscient, mais ne bougeait pas. Sirius, le regard impassible, plongea la main dans sa cape et retira sa baguette, pour la brandir au-dessus du jeune homme. Harry comprit à cet instant qu'il devait réagir, sinon, sinon ce serait la fin…

" Sirius ! ! Arrêtes ! s'écria une voix familière.

-Potter ! Baissez-vous ! ! ! "

Repoussant Sirius, Harry se jeta à terre pendant qu'un éclair lumineux désarmait son parrain, le faisant reculer de quelques pas de l'adolescent. 

" Harry, viens vite ! ordonna Lupin en prenant le garçon par le bras. 

-Non ! Attendez, Sirius !

-Soyez réaliste Potter ! jeta Rogue en se mettant entre eux et Sirius qui les regardait d'un air menaçant. Maintenant partez ! " Harry hésita une dernière fois, puis se laissa entraîner en direction de la maison des Dursley. Sirius voyant sa cible s'éloignait fit un pas, mais Rogue brandit sa baguette devant lui.

" Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me retient, crois-moi. 

-Laisse-moi passer, Rogue. 

-Non, Black. C'est minable. Se laisser ensorceler de la sorte… 

-Il va mourir. Harry Potter. " Rogue sursauta, puis comprit. Sirius n'était pas seul.

Lupin et Harry courraient dans l'allée devant la résidence des Dursley, quand un rayon surgit de l'ombre, atteignant Lupin à l'épaule. Ce dernier s'arrêta, étouffant un cri de douleur, et se tourna vers le petit homme qui se tenait près d'eux. 

" Ne… Ne bouge plus, Remus. Sinon, je…je… ", bégaya Pettigrow avec dans sa main secouée de tremblements, sa baguette pointée vers la poitrine de son ex-ami. Harry sentit soudain du mépris et de la haine envers cet homme, répugnant de lâcheté. 

" Donne-moi le garçon, et je vous laisserai, reprit Pettigrow.

-Non. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te laisserai pas le fils de James, répondit calmement Lupin, se plaçant devant Harry. 

-Remus !

-Harry rentre dans la maison.

-Non, je ne suis pas un lâche ! Et Sirius…

-Rentres immédiatement ! " ordonna sèchement Lupin, poussant Harry vers l'entrée de la maison. Harry ravala sa salive. Il en avait assez. Il savait se battre, il l'avait prouvé ! Plus que quiconque ! Pourtant Lupin semblait déterminé. Il serra les poings et marcha à contre cœur vers la porte.

Tout à coup, il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa cicatrice, le contraignant à poser un genou à terre. 

Lupin voulut l'aider, mais Queudver l'en dissuada. Une ombre se profila au côté de Pettigrow, et Lupin sentit la peur naître en lui malgré tout son courage. 

" Voldemord…, dit-il dans un murmure en reconnaissant le visage cynique du sorcier, revêtu d'une cape noire.

-Remus Lupin… Le quatrième Maraudeur, si je ne m'abuse. Et le dernier encore demeurant… du " bon " côté, souligna ironiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en souriant.

-Arrière ! Vous ne toucherez pas à ce garçon ! 

-Vraiment ? Tu comptes m'en empêcher, toi, alors que même James Potter n'a pu le faire ? ", répliqua d'un air moqueur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Remus tiqua à l'évocation de son compagnon, mais se reprit. 

"C'est ton unique chance, Remus Lupin. Rejoins-moi. Tout comme Sirius. En tout cas, hors de mon chemin ! ", rugit Voldemord menaçant. Lupin fut alors projeté sur le côté, offrant Harry sans protection. Ce dernier étouffa un juron. Son ennemi, Voldemord était là, si proche. Et lui, ne pouvait rien faire, rien, alors qu'une soif de vengeance s'emparait de lui. Il avait tant de choses à lui faire payer ! La mort de tant d'êtres chers !Non, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant ! Mais… Rogue ne revenait pas, toujours occupé face à Sirius, qui n'était plus lui-même, et Lupin restait à terre, un filet de sang sur la tempe. C'était fini…

@@@

Rogue bascula sur le côté, évitant une décharge de la part de Sirius. Les hommes se jaugèrent, puis envoyèrent au même instant deux rayons d'énergie. Les deux lumières se frappèrent, et Rogue tenta tant bien que mal de résister à la violence de celle de son ennemi juré. Il haïssait Sirius, il avait souhaité sa mort de nombreuses fois, et pourtant… Pourtant ! Quand il avait appris sa disparition, il n'avait même pas souri, ni même ressenti une quelconque satisfaction. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Et là, à présent qu'ils se battaient tous les deux face à face, il n'arrivait pas à désirer sa mort…

Il ressentit alors un élancement dans son bras. _Il _était là. Une goutte de sueur roula sur son front. Il se permit un bref coup d'œil derrière son dos, et eut le temps de voir au loin Lupin et Harry à terre. Repoussant toujours l'assaut de Sirius, il plissa les yeux, pour se concentrer. C'était sûrement perdu d'avance, mais… il devait essayer.

@@@

Coupant Voldemord dans son élan, la porte des Dursley s'ouvrit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un mouvement de recul, comme si quelque chose le brûlait. Harry leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait maintenant auprès de lui. Si la situation n'était pas si désespérée, il en aurait ri. Serrant Harry dans ses bras, la Tante Pétunia défiait Voldemord, le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus craint de tous les temps. 

Celui-ci plongea ses yeux de serpent, remplis de haine dans ceux étrangement vides de Pétunia qui cilla légèrement. Voldemord poussa alors un sifflement de rage.

" Severus ! Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi, une nouvelle fois ? ! 

-Maître ?

-Queudver, va le tuer ! Si Sirius ne le fait pas, toi fais-le !" s'époumona Voldemord, fusillant du regard Harry et sa tante. Queudver ravala sa salive, et allait rejoindre Sirius et Rogue quand une voix familière résonna aux oreilles de Harry et de Voldemord.

" Queudver n'ira nulle part, Tom. " Pour la première fois depuis cette soirée, Harry sentit un immense soulagement parcourir son corps. Surgissant à son tour, de l'obscurité, Albus Dumbledore s'approcha doucement d'eux, la baguette à la main. 

" Dumbledore…

-Lui même. Maintenant va-t-en. Il suffit.

-Non ! Monsieur, il a…

-Je sais Harry, je sais, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Nous nous occuperons de Sirius plus tard, je te le promets.

-Je ne m'arrêterai pas là, Dumbledore ! siffla Voldemord.

-Je crois bien que si, Tom. A moins que tu ne lèves la main sur cette femme, continua le directeur en montrant la tante Pétunia du doigt. Dans son corps, coule le même sang que tu as fait coulé, il y a 16 ans. Jamais, le pouvoir de Lily Potter ne te laissera toucher Harry. " 

Dumbledore et Voldemord se défièrent du regard. Harry vit une expression de profonde haine et de rage envahir le visage de son ennemi. Voldemord tourna brusquement son visage vers celui de Harry, qui ne détourna pas le sien. Malgré la douleur de sa cicatrice, il soutint le regard glacial de l'assassin de ses parents. Puis, d'un geste, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom disparut en transplanant, emportant avec lui Queudver, qui lança un dernier regard vers Harry, puis vers Lupin, avant de s'en aller…

Doucement, la tante Pétunia s'affaissa sur le sol. Harry se releva, et regarda en silence Dumbledore qui ferma les yeux. La brise de cet été caressa le visage du jeune garçon quand il se tourna en direction de Rogue, qui venait à eux, le bras en sang. 

Harry sentit son cœur se serrait. Sirius était vivant… Mais ce n'était plus vraiment lui. L'homme auquel il tenait le plus n'était plus… Il avait oublié Harry… et c'était ça, sans doute le plus douloureux…

A suivre…

Je sais, je suis pas gentille ! ^__^; Alors ça vous a plu ? A bientôt ! 

Miori


	4. Haine et espoir

Titre : Le miroir des Ames

Auteur : Miori

Base :Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à notre auteur préférée J.K.R.

Genre : Sérieux, et yaoi qui vient tout doucement…

Couples : Je ne dirais rien finalement… :p

Attention Spoiler ! ! ! ! Donc si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, arrêtez-vous !

Notes : Coucou ! Me revoilà ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, désolée de l'attente ! La première partie est pour Sirius vous allez le voir. D'ailleurs, ce chap est assez dur en ce qui le concerne… cette première partie est en fait une sorte de flash-back… Bonne lecture !

Merci :

Vana : Merci pour ta review !! De mon côté je suis ta fic avec bcp d'intérêt ! J'adore ! Sirius et même Rogue sont restés des gamins finalement… ^_~ Ton hypothèse sur Queudver me plaît… Tu verras par la suite… je te donnerai ma version…

Alana Chantelune : A défaut de savoir ce qui va se passer, tu vas voir ce qui s'est déjà passé… Je suis désolée de le torturer comme ça…

Jaelle : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je pense savoir combien Sirius te manque… Mais espérons !

Chrisanimefan : Merci énormément pour tes deux reviews ! J'espère que la suite plaira tout autant ! 

Miaka : Sirius redevenir normal ? … je sais pas… Merci copine !

Modif : c'est la deuxième version de ce chapitre. En relisant la première j'ai trouvé des failles, plus que d'habitude, alors j'ai tenu à les corriger. Il n'y aura pas énormément de différences toutefois. Disons que c'est pour étoffer et améliorer le style. Mais il restera sans doute des fautes… ^__^;;. Voilà !

****

Chapitre 3 : Espoir et Haine

__

"Sirius ! SIRIUS !" 

Il se voyait se battre contre sa cousine. Il ne cessait de la provoquait, de jouer avec elle. Bellatrix n'avait jamais été une duelliste hors-paire. Tout au plus, était-elle capable de remporter quelques duels… Plus que tout en fait, il voulait lui faire regretter d'avoir été une femme si immonde, si vile… si représentative de sa famille. Cette famillle qu'il haïssait. Et il voulait se battre, mettre tout son talent en jeu, enfin se rendre réellement utile, lui qui avait été emprisonné en Azkaban, puis dans la maison de ses ancêtres pendant si longtemps.

__

"Cornedrue, pour la millième fois ! Tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi !

-Eh Lunard ! T'inquiètes ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui montre encore plus d'assurance que moi ! Patmol !"

James avait sans doute raison. Il s'était montré bien trop sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas eu très mal lorsque le rayon de Bellatrix l'avait atteint, mais le choc avait été fort, le faisant trébucher, tomber en arrière. Et là, le temps lui avait semblé ralentir. 

Il se rappelait encore le visage de la Mangemort qui exultait de joie, et sur sa droite, de celui de son filleul, de son protégé, Harry, dont le visage reflétait son angoisse. Et il sentit alors la peur s'emparait de lui-même quand il comprit. C'était fini… Il allait mourir… Sans avoir pu venger James, sans avoir pu raconter à Harry, ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur, sans avoir vu Severus une dernière fois, sans avoir… vécu…

@@@

Autour de lui maintenant, il n'y avait rien, que le vide. Tout était noir, il flottait dans une sorte de brume telle un nuage. Il n'entendait rien, aucun son, aucune voix. Il était vraiment à l'intérieur de l'Arcade maudite ? Etait-il mort ? 

"Non, pas encore…" Il tressaillit. Cette voix… non, cela ne se pouvait. Il était impossible que… il se retourna et aperçut une silhouette lumineuse s'approchait de lui. Le visage d'un homme se dessina, et Sirius eut un haut le cœur. Il n'avait pas entendu, ni vu cet homme depuis 16 ans… Seize longues années…

"Ja…James ! Ce… Ce n'est pas.. possible !, s'écria Sirius en secouant lentement la tête. Tu… Non… Ce ne peut être qu'un rêve…

-Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si surpris, Patmol ! plaisanta James en riant. Mais il y a longtemps aussi que je ne t'avais vu…, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-James ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je… Tu es… tu étais…

-Mort ? continua tristement James, en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux. En quelque sorte, je le suis… Mais toi, c'est différent…

-Non ! Si je suis là, avec toi, alors…

-Tu es encore vivant, Sirius. Cette Arcade… Elle est une arme pour Voldemort. Une prison. 

-Une prison ?

-Oui, affirma James l'air soudainement plus grave. Tu me vois là, tu peux me toucher, mais je ne suis plus qu'une âme. Prisonnière de l'Arcade. Quand Voldemort est venu ce soir là, il m'a pour ainsi dire tué, et mon âme a été envoyé dans l'Arcade. Et après, il a…" La voix de James trembla de rage et de tristesse. Sirius comprit qu'il savait pour Lily. 

"De l'Arcade, nous pouvons entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, reprit James. J'ai su pour toi, pour Queudver…, Lunard,… et pour Lily… Contrairement à moi, elle a bien été… tuée…

-Pour protéger Harry", termina Sirius. Harry… Au nom de son filleul, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire sur lui. 

"James, Harry, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai suivi pendant plus d'un an ! Il est toi, James ! Il te ressemble ! Ton fils ! Harry est un gryffondor, tu sais ? Il est ce que tu as été." James sourit. Son fils vivait, s'épanouissait. Il n'avait rien à y voir, car il ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Mais il était fier. Fier de ce que l'amour entre lui et Lily avait pu laisser à Sirius, quand lui, avait disparu…

"J'aurai tant aimé le voir…

-Tu le pourras, on sortira d'ici, répliqua Sirius. On y arrivera. " 

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête quand il sentit une lumière verte brusquement l'entourer. Tout à coup, les deux amis entendirent la voix sifflante de leur plus grand ennemi traverser le vide et le néant pour les atteindre. Sirius eut alors l'impression étrange de se dissoudre, de s'éloigner de plus en plus de James.

"Il t'appelle… Sirius, fais attention à toi !, cria James.

-Attends, viens avec moi. 

-Je ne peux pas… Je suis une âme, Patmol, répéta James en fermant les yeux, reculant de quelques pas pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de son ami.

-James, tais-toi et viens !" s'écria Sirius en tendant la main à son compagnon. Non, il ne voulait pas le laisser. Il avait rêvé de ce moment, et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne le laisserait pas ! Le revoir avait réveillé quelque chose de lointain. Quelque chose qu'il avait gardé endormi il y a longtemps, au fin fond de son cœur. 

__

"Protège Harry. Et toi aussi…"

@@@

"Ca faisait longtemps Sirius."

Cette voix sifflante arriva jusqu'à lui. La pierre froide du sol lui glaçait la joue. Il devait agir… vite. Être le plus rapide. D'un bond, il se redressa et empoigna sa baguette magique. Le premier Mangemort qui se trouvait devant lui tomba soudainement, pétrifié. Avisant le deuxième, Sirius lui fit subir le même sort, et s'élança. Mais tout à coup, il sentit tout son corps se paralysait, comme s'il était empêtré dans une immense toile d'araignée. Une douleur cuisante à la main droite lui fit lâcher sa baguette, qui roula sur le sol. Il vit une main d'argent s'en emparait et dévisagea Queudver qui détourna le regard en voyant la lueur de profond dégoût dans les yeux brillants de Sirius, en venant se placer derrière son Maître.

"Calme toi, Sirius Black.", ordonna d'une voix de serpent Voldemort qui se dressait devant lui. Sirius eut la nausée. Il n'avait pas oublié. On n'oubliait pas le visage du sorcier le plus malfaisant. L'assassin de James et Lily. Celui qui avait tenté de tuer Harry. Celui qui avait ruiné sa vie.

"Vous !

-Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Je suis… vraiment _vivant _?

-Exact. _Grâce à moi_. Vois-tu, je suis capable de tuer. Mais aussi de rendre la vie, souligna d'un air sarcastique Voldemort. Mais toute peine mérite salaire.

-Assassin ! jeta Sirius d'une voix écœurée. 

-Vraiment ? N'as-tu pas vu ton ami si précieux ?" Voldemort trouva le regard de Sirius, qui pendant quelques instants entrevit le visage de James, tel qu'il lui était apparu dans l'Arcade.

"Tu aimerais le retrouver, non ? Il est si proche, juste derrière toi, chuchota le sorcier en désignant l'Arcade, dont le voile se soulevait paisiblement. Je t'offre une chance de t'allier à moi. Prête devant moi, serment d'_allégeance, _va tuer ce garçon, et je le fais revenir." Sirius fixa la main repoussante de Voldemort. Il souhaitait par dessus tout que James revienne. Mais jamais au prix de la vie de Harry ! Jamais !

"Non, jamais ! rétorqua-t-il en crachant aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne broncha pas, mais se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux ardents.

-Tu préfères donc la _mort_ ?

-Peut être. Mais pas avant d'avoir accompli ma vengeance, répondit Sirius d'un air rageur qui fit reculer plusieurs Mangemorts.

-_Ceux qui me tournent le dos…_Le paient." Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps de Sirius de part en part. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et une deuxième apparut lui vrillant tous ses muscles. Il avait atrocement mal, il avait envie de hurler, mais en voyant l'expression ironique et satisfaite sur le visage horrible de Voldemort, il se mordit violemment la lèvre. 

"_Je te tuerai_ !" La douleur redoubla d'intensité. Sirius ferma les yeux, et se força à penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Harry, James, Remus… Ils comptaient sur lui.

Voldemort sentit sa satisfaction s'en allait. Sirius ne cédait pas. Le sortilège Doloris avait pourtant fait ses preuves. Beaucoup étaient morts, d'autres avaient cédé, et d'autres encore avaient perdu la raison… Mais très peu avait résisté, résisté… Un notamment…

"Finite Incantatem." Sirius émit un gémissement quand le sort fut levé. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Voldemort. 

"Tu es fort Black. Je vois que je t'ai sous-estimé. Rares sont ceux qui me tiennent tête. Le dernier est d'ailleurs un "ami" à toi, non ? Celui qui m'a défié, et m'a tourné le dos. Je lui ai aussi fait subir cette douleur.

-... Severus ? murmura Sirius, qui entrevit le visage glacial de Rogue.

-Oui. Et il le paiera, fais-moi confiance.

-Ton sortilège Doloris ne servira à rien. Il n'est efficace que contreles faibles volontés", répliqua Sirius le souffle roque.

Voldemort le dévisagea en silence. Sirius soutint le regard calculateur et les yeux de serpents qui semblaient prêts à fondre sur lui. Puis il remarqua un tic nerveux agitait les narines de son ennemi. Il comprit alors que la colère avait gagné l'ancien Tom Jedusor.

"_Je vous ferai donc vous agenouiller devant moi, toi et Severus_ ! siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Impero !" 

Soudain, Sirius oublia tout. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui. Ni Mangemorts, ni Queudver, ni Voldemort. Il n'avait plus mal. Il se sentait bien. Enveloppé d'une sensation de bien être. Il était à l'abri. Cette douce chaleur le protégeait, il était loin de toutes souffrances. C'était si agréable. Il n'avait jamais plus ressenti ça, depuis son terrible séjour à Azkaban.

Tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur lui parut indifférent. Il ne réagit pas, quand une voix lui murmura ces mots, ni quand sa propre voix répondit d'un ton froid :

"_Je tuerai ce garçon_ !"

@@@

Harry entendit vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait à l'étage de la maison qu'il pouvait "considérer comme son foyer". De même, il ne voyait pas distinctement les personnes qui l'entouraient, toutes réunies avec lui dans le salon. Et il n'aurait de toute façon jamais imaginé pareille scène. Lupin avait pris place sur le canapé près de la fenêtre, où quelques rayons de Lune éclairaient son visage fatigué. Il regardait pensivement l'astre de la nuit, une main tenant un mouchoir sur sa tempe, pour empêcher le sang de couler. 

A l'opposé, se tenait Rogue, qui avait le teint plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux noirs fixaient inlassablement l'âtre de la cheminée artificielle des Dursley. Il ne bougeait pas, ses cheveux noirs et gras cachaient sa figure mais Harry remarqua que la main droite de son professeur des potions tremblait, celle-là même qui tenait son bras gauche dont la manche était maculée de sang. La blessure devait être profonde et douloureuse, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait strictement aucune compassion ou une quelconque pitié pour lui. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air froid et indifférent. Et il n'en ressentait aucune honte. La haine qu'il avait développée depuis leur première rencontre s'était amplifiée depuis que Sirius avait disparu. Elle permettait à Harry de chasser pendant quelques instants, la douleur qu'endurait son cœur. Elle se substituait à son chagrin d'avoir perdu l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Oui, il avait le droit de haïr et de détester Rogue. Car après tout, c'était bien en parti de sa faute, quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore. 

"Ta tante, ton oncle et ton cousin vont bien, Harry. Ils sont d'accord pour rester dans leurs chambres en haut pour nous laisser discuter tranquillement ici", déclara gentiment Dumbledore en les rejoignant au salon. Le jeune garçon de 16 ans leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, et se demanda si le sorcier se moquait de lui. Sa dernière des préoccupations était bien de savoir où et ce pensaient les Dursley. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de rage l'envahir à l'encontre de son plus grand protecteur. Il sentait en lui toute la haine de Voldemord pour le seul qu'il ait jamais craint, mais sa propre haine s'ajoutait également. Pourquoi se préoccuper de ces gens alors que Sirius était aux mains de leur plus grand ennemi ? Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas d'ailleurs !

"Je m'en fiche, lança Harry d'un air provoquant, qui lui fit attirer les regards de Rogue et Lupin. Complètement. Ils pourraient être morts, ça me serait égal. 

-Harry…, laissa échapper Lupin comme dans un murmure, tandis que Rogue gardait un air impassible.

-C'est ta famille, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore en observant le jeune garçon. 

-Non, ma famille, c'était… c'est Sirius ! Il n'y a que lui, et personne d'autre ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte !" s'écria Harry, même s'il savait que les Weasley étaient aussi sa nouvelle famille, tout comme Hagrid et Hermione. Mais non, après tout, Sirius était différent. Il était beaucoup plus. Beaucoup plus. 

"Dumbledore, il faut aider Sirius. S'il vous plaît, demanda d'une voix faible Lupin. 

-Le sortilège de l'Imperium a été lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même, marmonna Rogue. Il sera donc d'autant plus difficile de libérer Black.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous vous en fichez ? répliqua Harry d'un ton venimeux. Qu'il soit libre ou pas, vous vous en moquez bien ! Vous vouliez sa mort ! Vous vouliez le tuer !!! Rogue sembla accuser le coup, et chancela légèrement. Lupin secoua la tête, et Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry qui ne cessait de déverser sa rage et sa haine.

"Vous êtes vil, détestable ! Vous ne vous souciez absolument pas de lui ! Vous le haïssiez, vous avez cherché à le provoquer pour le pousser à sortir ! Vous êtes immonde !!! Que vous soyez repenti ou non, je vous hais !! Je vous déteste !!! Vous…." Il ne sentit rien sur le coup, sauf de la surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Dumbledore le fixer gravement, puis il porta lentement sa main à sa joue qui commençait à le picoter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il gifflé ? 

"Tu te le demandes, n'est-ce pas Harry ? L'interrogea le directeur de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas répondre, mais sache que tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à de tels excès. Je ne veux pas, et je ne pourrais le tolérer. Tu oublies aussi facilement que le professeur Rogue t'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. La précédente date même d'aujourd'hui. S'il n'avait pas contrôlé ta tante…" 

Remus fut stupéfié par le ton qu'avait pris Dumbledore. Il n'avait eu que de très rares occasions de l'entendre parler ainsi, et pour des choses très graves… Il regarda ensuite Rogue. 

Le professeur semblait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux noirs et sombres du mur. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour faire taire Harry. Mais il devait se l'avouer. Tout ce qu'avait dit Potter était vrai, en ce qui concernait Sirius. Il voulait sa mort… C'était tout ce que méritait Sirius Black, son persécuteur, son… ! Potter ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne… Il devait rester seul, face à lui-même, et à son passé. Et pourtant, lui aussi avait ressenti la mort de Sirius au plus profond de lui-même, et pas parce qu'il portait la marque du Maître. Et il y avait autre chose. Sirius était revenu de l'Arcade… C'était donc vrai… Alors peut être y avait-il encore un espoir… 

"Il faut décidément que vous exauciez tous vos souhaits, Potter." Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rogue, qui fit face à son élève et à Dumbledore.

"J'irai là bas, continua Rogue en se redressant.

-Severus ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Dans ton état…

-Peu importe.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai avec toi, décida Lupin en se levant à son tour.

-Non. Je peux me rendre très vite là où _il _est, puisque je porte… sa marque. Il faut bien que quelqu'un aille secourir Black. Et je pense sans me tromper que j'aie les meilleurs chances, conclut Rogue un vague sourire ironique sur les lèvres. 

-Severus…

-Si tu penses que tu en es capable, Severus. Je suis prêt à te laisser y aller, répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, il faut que tu saches, que je ne veux pas de sacrifices inutiles. Il y a d'autres manières de se racheter ou de prouver… quelque chose.

-Je veux y aller, en tant que membre de l'ordre du Phénix, monsieur", dit Rogue après une légère hésitation. Lupin parut alors plus fatigué que jamais, alors que Dumbledore observait pensivement Rogue d'un air paisible. Harry lui dévisageait son professeur avec un air déconcerté. A quoi jouait Rogue ? Lui se portait volontaire pour secourir Sirius, c'était aussi probable que de voir Ron et Hermione passaient une journée sans sa disputer. Lui qui ne pensait qu'à le tuer, maintenant il voudrait le sauver ? C'était absurde. Dumbledore n'allait tout de même pas se laisser convaincre ?! 

Pourtant, Dumbledore acquiesça doucement, et Lupin murmura un "bonne chance" à peine audible. Rogue se tourna alors vers Harry.

"J'ose espérer que vous ne commettrez pas d'imprudences en mon absence, Potter. Je n'ai certes pas le bonheur de vous comptez parmi les élèves de Sepentard, mais je crois être en mesure de vous donner quelques heures de retenue afin de transformer votre A en un O."

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais Rogue disparut en un instant. Ce n'était pas temps l'annonce de sa note en BUSE qui l'avait surpris, mais c'était le ton qu'avait employé Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais c'était un peu, comme… comme s'il ne reviendrait pas…

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé… Désolée de m'arrêter à ce t endroit ^_~ A bientôt et bisous à tous !

Miori


	5. Retour

Titre : Le miroir des Ames

Auteur : Miori

Base :Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à notre auteur préférée J.K.R.

Genre : Sérieux, et yaoi qui vient tout doucement…

Couples : Je ne dirais rien finalement… :p

Attention Spoiler ! ! ! ! Donc si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, arrêtez-vous !

Notes : Oyé ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin me direz-vous (et vous avez raison !) ! ; Mais bon maintenant que le bac est passé, les chapitres vont revenir de manière plus régulière ! Encore pardon pour le retard.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car il est vraiment sombre. La fin m'a posé problème… vous verrez… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus. En fait ce chapitre et le suivant vont terminer la première partie de cette fic. La suivante sera moins sombre, et les sentiments vont pouvoir prendre plus d'envergure.

Donc bonne lecture !

Merci :

Saria 3 : J'espère que tu vas pas être trop triste à la fin.

Cerulane : Là je sens que tu vas encore plus m'en vouloir !

Chrisanimefan : Eh bien, Dumbledore ne va pas dévoiler ses secrets dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra. Idem pour les sentiments de notre mystérieux Severus !

Tabasco : Oui, sous n'importe quelle forme, que Sirius revienne serait une super nouvelle ! Mais bon, JKR n'a pas l'air de vouloir le "ressusciter"… Donc j'ai pensais que le mieux était de le considérer comme vivant mais "ailleurs".

J'aime beaucoup Severus, même plus que Sirius peut être… Mais je ne crois pas que cela m'empêcherait de le tuer… je suis sadique hein ?! lol

Vana : D'abord, elle est où la suite de ta fic ?!! J'attends aussi moi ! Ah, quel est le lien entre Severus et Dumbledore… une question à laquelle je l'espère JKR répondra vite ! Mais dans ma fic, ça ne serait pas pour cette fois… Quoiqu'il y a quelques indices dans ce chapitre.

Arlein de Lioncourt : merci beaucoup ! J'irai plus vite pour le prochain chap !

Mary-Evy : Oui j'ai été très lente là ! Pardon ! Eh bien je t'avoue que j'aime bien cette scène de la gifle, mais que je la regrette un peu… En y réfléchissant, je me dis que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais levé la main sur Harry. Quoique la raison de son geste est tout de même assez valable… vous verrez plus tard…

Lilly : Aïe les fautes d'orthographe ! Malgré mes relectures, je n'arrive pas à les enlever toutes !

En tout cas le fait que tu aies l'impression de lire la suite du V est un gentil compliment, merci beaucoup. Quant au retour de Sirius, cela va en effet permettre à Harry de réaliser plusieurs choses…

Rogua : Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Latitefraisedesbois : je m'excuse vraiment du retard. En tout cas voici la suite qui j'espère continuera de te plaire ! Merci de ta patience.

****

Chapitre 4 : Retour

Un éclair déchira le ciel noire de cette terrible nuit. Le manoir des Jedusor paraissait plus sombre que jamais. Dans le salon régnait une atmosphère lourde de silence. Assis près du feu, Voldemort restait immobile, le regard brûlant de rage et de dépit. A quelques centimètres sur sa droite, se tenait Queudver qui osait à peine respirer de peur d'augmenter la fureur de son maître. Enfin, assis sur les marches de l'Arcade qui trônait toujours au centre de la pièce, Sirius gardait un visage impassible, les yeux dans le vague.

Soudain, une lumière intense apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, attirant immédiatement les regards des trois occupants de la salle, dont toute trace d'obscurité avait disparu. Puis peu à peu une ombre se détacha de cette clarté éblouissante, et Rogue en émergea. L'air n'aurait pu être plus glacial et pesant. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et plongèrent dans ceux de son ex-protégé qui parvint tant bien que mal à ne pas tressaillir devant celui qui avait été son maître. Queudver retint son souffle. L'heure du face à face entre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait enfin sonné.

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, Dumbledore disparut de la maison des Dursley, laissant Lupin seul dans le salon. Ce dernier respira profondément et décida de rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Rogue était-il en mesure de ramener Sirius de l'antre de Voldemort ? Cela semblait plus qu'improbable. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir face à cet ignoble sorcier ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il permis de partir ? Lupin soupira. Plus que jamais, il se sentait perdu. Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout quand il était jeune… Arrivé en haut, Lupin frappa doucement à la porte de Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'ayant toujours pas obtenu de réponses, il se permit d'ouvrir la porte et entra dans la pièce, prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'évaluer l'environnement dans lequel avait évolué le jeune sorcier. La pièce bien que de proportions honorables, était meublé avec le strict nécessaire et aucune décoration n'était présente, rendant la chambre plus qu'impersonnelle. Il avisa alors Harry qui assis sur son lit, lui tournait le dos. D'un pas tranquille, Lupin enjamba la valise de l'adolescent qui était restée ouverte à même le sol, et s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry, dit lentement Lupin la mine lugubre.

-Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua durement le garçon.

-Détrompe-toi. Tu sais, Sirius était… est un de mes plus grands amis. J'ai été très triste quand il a disparu. Tout comme je l'ai été lors de la mort de tes parents." Continua Lupin d'une voix étranglée. L'émotion qui transparaissait dans la voix de son ancien professeur fit tourner la tête de Harry. Lupin ne lui avait jamais semblé plus vulnérable.

"Tout était si parfait à l'époque. Et même après l'apparition de Voldemort, nous avons encore partagé de bons moments. Des moments inoubliables. Mais tu n'imagines pas combien de fois, j'ai dû renoncer à aider les autres dans leurs missions à cause de ma... transformation. Etre impuissant alors que ceux que tu aimes ont besoin d'aide, c'est une sensation horrible. Toutefois, d'autres étaient là.

-Rogue n'aidera pas Sirius, riposta Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais compris qui était Rogue. Ou plutôt n'ai-je jamais cherché à découvrir qui il était réellement. Par bien des aspects, je peux facilement imaginé combien il a dû te mener la vie dure à Poudlard. Pourtant la vérité est bien là. C'est Rogue qui a choisi de lui-même de partir chercher Sirius.

-Je vous l'ai dit, il ne l'aidera pas ! Il hait Sirius !

-Tu aurais préféré y aller ? Risquer ta vie pour sauver ton parrain ?

-C'est normal non ? Je suis coincé là, à attendre…. Qu'on vienne me dire que je l'ai perdu une seconde fois ?! s'écria Harry en serrant les poings. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas allé lui même aider Sirius ?!

-Je.. je ne sais pas, avoua Lupin. J'éprouve moi aussi des doutes Harry. Mais j'espère…. non je suis sûr que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait." Harry retint un sourire ironique. Bien sûr, Lupin ne pouvait pas savoir que Dumbledore avait déjà commis des erreurs. En y réfléchissant, Harry était le seul à être véritablement conscient que le vieux sorcier n'était pas infaillible. Inconsciemment, il se frotta la joue.

"Tu as dû être très blessé quand il t'as giflé, dit Lupin d'une voix douce.

-Professeur… Sirius va revenir. Je sais qu'il reviendra, répondit Harry. Car j'ai besoin de lui. Et qu'il m'a promis d'être toujours là pour moi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle."

Lentement, Voldemort se leva de son siège. Terrifié par l'aura glacé qui émanait de son maître, Peter recula de quelques pas. Rogue lui ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Il y a peu, Sirius se tenait exactement à la même place que toi, déclara Voldemort d'un ton neutre. Et je lui ai promis… que je vous ferai vous agenouiller devant moi, toi comme lui !" hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. Rogue ne put fermer son esprit, et en une seconde, sa jambe trembla, le contraignant à mettre un genou à terre.

"Je t'avais cru plus résistant, Rogue, minauda Voldemort un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, contemplant le visage de son ancien serviteur qui trahissait son humiliation.

Tu n'es qu'un fou pour avoir oser revenir vers moi maintenant que tu m'as trahi.

-Je suis venu ramener Black, répliqua Rogue dont la nervosité ne cessait de croître.

-Est-ce une plaisanterie, Severus ? s'amusa Voldemort. Quoique non, se reprit le mage noir. Après tout, tu m'as bien montré que ta haine que je pensais insubmersible avait ses failles. Te souviens-tu de cette nuit-là, Severus ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé sous tes yeux alors que je brisais à jamais leur bonheur ?

-Vous ne l'avez pas tué, j'en suis sûr maintenant, rétorqua Rogue, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Je l'ai bien tué, elle.

-Mais lui non. Tout comme leur fils." Voldemort se crispa. Puis il saisit violemment le bras de Rogue et y enfonça profondément ses ongles.

"Cette marque, symbole de ta loyauté. Aurais-tu profiter d'elle pour lire en moi, Severus ! Je ne te le permettrais pas ! Personne ne peut s'interposer ! Cette nuit, avant de disparaître, j'ai fait le serment de revenir pour tuer ce gamin ! Et toi avec, toi le pire des traîtres !" Rogue retint un gémissement. Voldemort ne cessait de s'accrocher à son bras qui commençait à saigner. Et il avait peur. Il se sentait vulnérable. Faible.

"Mais tu n'as pas tord. Oui, il vit là dans cette Arcade ! jubila Voldemort en désignant la construction de pierre où se tenait Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je ne l'ai pas tué ce soir là, mais emprisonné dans ce lieu d'où personne ne revient sans mon consentement. Et comme tu le vois, Black fait parti de ces élus. Mais James rester à jamais là-bas, et sous peu j'enverrai son fils le rejoindre. A moins que je le tue, pour s'être opposé à moi !"

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fut alors projeté en arrière.

"Te rappelles-tu de la première année de ce garçon à Poudlard ? Comme tu as dû t'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir détecté alors que je me trouvais sous le même toit que toi. Et lorsque tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin en terrifiant ce pauvre imbécile de Quirell, j'ai promis de te tuer personnellement, siffla le sorcier en envoyant une rafale de rayons sur Rogue qui de nouveau fut envoyé à terre. Mais j'ai trouvé mieux, reprit Voldemort. Sirius ! Tue-le !"

Pettygrow trembla en voyant son ex-ami se levait et s'avançait le regard vide vers Rogue. Ce dernier fixa son pire ennemi, et en se redressant, crispa sa main sur sa baguette. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter sa peur de son corps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné. Malgré les années, il ne pouvait oublier la peur que lui inspirait Voldemort. Il allait mourir ici. Aurait-il seulement de payer sa dernière dette à James ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Lupin, et demeura interdit. L'ancien Maraudeur tenait son regard fixé sur sa valise.

"Et si c'était possible", murmura Lupin comme pour lui même tout en se levant. Perplexe, Harry suivit du regard son professeur qui s'agenouilla devant la vieille valise. A son tour il se leva, et déglutit en voyant ce que Lupin tenait à présent dans sa main.

"Aide-le, Harry, dit Lupin en lui remettant le petit objet dans sa main.

-Mais comment ? J'ai déjà essayé, il ne marche pas…

-Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Lupin en secouant la tête. Sirius ne s'en séparait jamais. Il avait trop peur que tu n'aies besoin de lui. Alors vas-y. C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen pour lutter contre l'Imperium", affirma Lupin d'une voix ferme. Harry sentit alors que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Refoulant son hésitation, il regarda le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius et qu'il n'avait jamais osé utiliser de peur de mettre en danger son parrain, et prononça distinctement son nom :

"Sirius Black"

Rogue repoussa tant bien que mal le sort de Sirius qui lui fut renvoyé en pleine poitrine, le projetant violemment contre le mur. Précipitamment il sortit de sa cape, une boule de verre et marmonnant une brève formule magique, la lança sur Sirius. Voldemort n'hésita pas. D'un geste précis, il parvint à détruire la boule en mille morceaux avant qu'elle ne touche Sirius qui déjà reprenait ses esprits et contre-attaquait, forçant Rogue à se protéger de ses coups.

"Utiliser un porte-au-loin. Quelle naïveté, Severus, se moqua Voldemort qui se délectait du spectacle. Mais ni toi, ni Sirius ne repartirait d'ici. "

Un rayon s'abattit sur Rogue qui dut reculer sous la douleur. Il n'était pas un duelliste hors-pairs. Il savait que Sirius le surpassait. Malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait nier la vérité. Il aurait du mal à envoyer Sirius hors de ces murs pour le transférer là où Dumbledore pourrait l'aider à sortir de l'enchantement.

"Black, réveille-toi !"

Un nouveau coup arriva sur lui, et il réussit d'un geste rageur à le dévier. Le désespoir le gagnait. Non il ne voulait pas se résigner à mourir dans la honte. Il ne voulait pas mourir par la main de Sirius Black. Mais c'était pourtant la fin, pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Sirius !!

Voldemort et Queudver se figèrent, et Rogue remarqua alors le petit miroir qui était tombé sur le sol lorsque Sirius avait heurté le mur. Ce dernier fixa le miroir d'un air indécis. Puis se pencha en avant pour le ramasser.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à un rythme insoutenable dans sa poitrine alors que le visage de son parrain apparaissait dans le miroir ; ce n'était pas trop tard. Il pouvait faire revenir Sirius.

"Sirius, c'est moi ! Allez, reprends toi ! Je sais que tu peux revenir ! Bats-toi !"

Rogue vit la baguette de Voldemort se tendre en direction de Sirius. Le jet de lumière visa le miroir mais ce dernier ne se brisa pas.

Sous le regard médusé de Pettygrow, Sirius venait de repousser le sort, tout en continuant de fixer le miroir et le visage de Harry.

"Impero !! rugit Voldemort. Cette fois, Sirius vacilla et lâcha le miroir qui se brisa sur le sol.

"Noooon !!! s'écria Harry en voyant l'image de Sirius s'estomper sous ses yeux

-Harry calme toi, ordonna Lupin en le prenant par les épaules.

-Non, il était là ! Il a réagi ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Il le faut !"

D'un geste il repoussa Lupin et ce dernier resta pétrifié alors qu'Harry venait de disparaître en transplanant.

Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement quand surgi de nulle part, Harry se retrouva parmi eux dans le grand salon. Sans un regard pour Voldemort dont les yeux de serpents luisaient dangereusement, Harry courut vers Sirius et lui attrapa le bras.

"Sirius, c'est moi ! Tu dois me reconnaître ! Il faut que tu résistes au sortilège ! "

Sirius tiqua et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Harry. Tout au fond de lui, une voix résonna. Il connaissait ce garçon. Mais cette voix était si lointaine. Et il était si bien ici. A l'abri, dans une béatitude qui apaisait enfin son âme.

__

Je ne suis plus qu'une âme.

Qui avait dit ça déjà ?

__

Mais pour toi c'est différent.

C'était une personne qui lui était chère. Si chère.

__

Protège Harry. Et toi aussi.

Une personne dont la voix ressemblait à celle du garçon qui l'appelait.

__

Black, réveille toi !

Oui, _il_ avait raison. Il devait se réveiller. Même si pour cela il devait à nouveau éprouver de la souffrance, même s'il devait à nouveau affronter la dure réalité. Quoiqu'il arrive, il avait promis d'être là pour lui.

"Harry… murmura Sirius en clignant des yeux tandis que ceux de son neveu se remplissaient de larmes.

-Je le savais…" dit le jeune homme en prenant son aîné dans ses bras. Enfin celui qu'il aimait tant lui était revenu…

Lentement presque en transe, Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction de Harry. La haine et la colère semblait habiter la moindre parcelle de son corps .

"Maître ! Arrêtez, si vous faîtes ça…. cria Queudver en voulant s'interposer entre Voldemort et Harry et Sirius.

-Hors de mon chemin, répliqua le sorcier en poussant le petit homme.

-Potter !" s'écria Rogue qui vit avec effroi la lueur verte se détachait de la baguette de Voldemort, et fonçait vers Harry.

Mais il était trop tard. Et même Sirius ne put empêcher l'Avada Kedavra de percuter de fouet Harry, qui s'affaissa doucement dans les bras de Sirius…

A suivre…

Oui, je suis vraiment méchante de m'arrêter là ! ; A très bientôt !


End file.
